Halloween Fever
by L.P.B
Summary: Sakura meets a masked prince at a Halloween costume party and falls in love. SS. ONESHOT.


**Halloween Fever  
**_(One-Shot)_

She sighed.

"Where's your costume, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, her head popping in from the hall.

She shrugged.

"Ohh, you're so lazy." She giggled and left.

Sakura groaned.

Tonight was the costume party, and she didn't even have a costume to wear to it! Tomoyo was forcing her to go. Otherwise, she'd _rot_ in the house.

She got up from the bed and dragged her legs to the closet.

"Maybe I'll say I'm Tomoyo in that dress…" she said lamely, pulling at a red dress. "There's nothing to look forward to in this party. Tomoyo's so dumb."

She frowned.

"Maybe I'll just wear something brown and look stupid." Her eyes narrowed at the idea. "Now that's just stupid. Ughh…."

She sat on the floor, her legs crossed.

"This is all because of her dumb-o boyfriend! He goes and invites her and she invites _me_! They're both in it, I know it. There's nothing to do, no one to see, and nobody to look forward to seeing!"

"Sakura?" Tomoyo called. "Is that you? It's not good to talk to yourself, you know."

"Yes, that's me," she replied. She murmured: "As if _you_ don't talk to _yourself_ before a date with that guy!"

The amethyst-eyed girl squealed and came in. She slammed the door shut, causing Sakura to jump and defend herself.

"What?"

"I found something! Come on, try it on!"

"What!" she demanded. "No!"

Tomoyo took out a red dress. "Here! Try it on for me!"

"_This_ dress?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! Go in while I sort through your closet."

"All right, whatever." Sakura shrugged and turned her face just in time to hear Tomoyo's scream.

"Oh, my God! There's _another_ same red dress in here!"

_"Another same"?_ Sakura thought, amused.

"What the hell—oh, my skills! Why's this happening? Damn this!"

"Tomoyo, shh," Sakura tried to conjole.

"Don't, Sakura! My skills…. I've been repeating myself this whole time!" she cried.

Tomoyo was led to the bed, where she sat down and glared at the dress on her lap. "Screw this shit! It's not as bright or smooth as the new one! Go, Sakura, before I make _you_ old!"

"All right, all right. Fine," she let out tiredly.

Sakura went to the restroom with the outfit and allowed Tomoyo to weep helplessly over whatever it was she was weeping about—her skills. Yes, her skills. That's right, her "skills."

—

"You're finally here, aren't you?" Chiharu said.

"Yeah…" the green-eyed girl replied curiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing." She laughed it off and waved good-bye. "Enjoy, wander, eat, don't get drunk!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was in that simple red dress, barely any makeup, and her hair was a mess. She combed her head and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me!"

He was coincidently in the same almost-red ensemble as her, except the shoulders and collar was gold, and he had on a mask. He was holding a milk chocolate drink and had spilled it over the tablecloth.

"Sorry!" Sakura said, mentally hitting herself.

"That's all right," he answered in a gruff voice. She unknowingly noticed a brown mustache on his upper lips and giggled. He looked at her.

"Umm… you have something on your face." She motioned where it was.

"Oh…." He wiped it off. "Thanks."

There was a silence.

"So, who's your date?" he queried.

She blushed. "I'm alone."

"Aww, really?"

"What about you?"

"Me, too."

"And you're laughing at _me_?"

He grinned. "I guess I'll catch you later," he said.

"Yeah."

They departed, and Sakura winced at her mistake. Sure, he was weird, but they were probably the only two dateless people here.

The food tables were being refilled by some workers, especially in the chocolates section. No, not the _candy_ section, the _chocolates _section!

Sakura snuck towards the back as the lights dimmed and the music began. It was amazing how they really _were_ going to dance. In the _school_ dances, everybody just stood on either sides and talked or danced with their friends.

"Wait, this is hosted by Tomoyo," she said. "Of course she'll invite all the couples!"

She stomped the ground and squeezed through everyone to get to the back porch.

"Munch, munch, munch."

Someone was eating. Maybe he didn't go "munch, munch, munch," but it was close. Sakura approached the sounds. She hid behind the bushes and looked over it.

Dark-haired under the moonlight and dressed so freakishly familiar to someone she had seen before, the guy's back was to her and he was chowing down on his foods. She sat beside him. Receiving no attention, she cleared her throat.

"Hey!"

His eyes moved swiftly. "What?"

"It's late…. Oh, my gosh, are you eating chocolate? That's a lot you have there. Are you, like, a chocolate maniac or something?"

"Yeah. So?… Hey, aren't you that girl—"

"And you're that guy!"

They laughed.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"Why are _you_?" she shot back. "You look pretty dorky in that mask, you know."

"And you're dorky for talking to me."

She gigggled. "Take it off."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

He thought about it and shoved a piece of dark chocolate into his mouth. "Just don't want to."

"Fine." Sakura sighed. "Do you want more? I can get you some more."

"Yes, that'd be awesome."

The music changed and became soft and sweet. The guy held her arm, stopping her.

"Naw, maybe not."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "I noticed you haven't dance yet…. Right?"

"Yes." Sakura wanted to crack up and laugh.

"Would you care to dance with _me_?"

_With a psycho?_ her mind pondered. _Hell, this is Tomoyo's house. No one's going to have the nerve to kidnap _me.

"Oh, really? It'd be an honor."

He took her hand and placed an arm at her waist. Sakura put her hand on his other shoulder and waited. The music deepened. The lights switched off around them, leaving only the faint glows from inside. The rays bounced off the water and reflected onto each of them.

They danced with the music, Sakura stepping on his shoes sometimes, him coming in way too near, and the two of them mixing up the steps.

He chuckled. "No, you go left-right-left-right."

"It's right-left-right-left," Sakura corrected.

"Have you ever gotten lessons?"

"Of course."

"From whom?"

"The best, obviously."

He twirled her around and brought her back. "You?"

"A better teacher than yours." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Jealous, now?" he teased.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm better," he said simply.

They finished with a bow, and the lamps returned.

"You're finally having the time of you life?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Uh-uh. I might be having a lot of fun, but not the time of my life."

"So, when was the time of your life?"

She put a hand to her lips in contemplation. "Hasn't come yet."

"Oh? I thought it had."

She sat at the bench he was at earlier.

He joined her. "Well, what do you want to be the time of your life?"

"That's a weird question."

"Sorry. I can't put it any other way," he admitted.

She laughed. "Okay, it would be…. Ahh, I don't know. You?"

"You just keep shooting it back at me, don't you?" he said, smiling. "For me, it'd be…. Hmm…. This _is_ hard."

"See? You don't know it until it's happened to you."

They sat without saying another word, but it didn't feel at all awkward.

"What's your name?" he spoke suddenly.

"And _you_ always ask first," she said, poking at him.

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Seriously, I want to know your name."

Sakura felt herself get hot as his face slowly inched towards hers. "It's, uhh… um… my name is… uh…."

_Shit! What was my name again? _She mentally scolded herself. Her heart raced, and Sakura thought sweat was running down her forehead. She struggled to find her name.

"Freeze," someone interrupted.

_Oh, damn him! _both of them thought.

The intruder was dressed in a robber-type outfit. Gun in hand, he walked sideways and ended in front of them.

"It's a bit fast for a first meeting, isn't it?" he asked.

"Whoa!" Sakura said.

"How did you know we've just met?" the masked prince continued, eyes narrowed and suspicious of this person's identity.

"Shut up and move," he said in a low voice.

Sakura's guy growled and hit the weapon out of his hands. He proceeded to punch him on the cheek and kicked him in the ribs.

"Let's go!"

He got Sakura's hands and, with her, ran to the nearest hiding place.

"Ow, that hurts like hell," they heard through the bushes.

"Quick! Up the ladder!"

"Are you kidding me!" Sakura yelled. "I'm wearing a _dress_, FYI!"

"Oh…." He sweatdropped. "Sorry."

He climbed it first, then Sakura. She got on the first step and quivered. Sakura screamed when someone pulled her down. The prince fought back and won it… although Sakura was in a state of shock and dismal. He rolled the ladder up with ease as Sakura panted. They sat on the wooden boards and breathed from relief.

"Where are we?" he said, looking around.

"Oh… this is Tomoyo's yacht…. Who was that guy?"

He shrugged.

Lights flashed onto them and made them blind.

"… And the only two to fall for the trick!" Tomoyo's voice boomed through the intercom.

"Oh, shit!" the prince said.

"Suckers!" Meiling screamed.

"How did you fall for the trick?" Yamazaki said. "It was written on the invitation."

"What invitation?" Sakura echoed.

"Takashi, hon," Tomoyo went on, "Sakura-chan never _got_ an invitation."

"Oh, that's right…." Sakura said.

A guy groaned. He sounded like Eriol.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Meiling laughed. "Ahahaha! Loser. Never mess with someone who knows martial arts, Eriol."

Sakura could see Tomoyo frown.

"Now," Tomoyo's voice boomed again,"for falling for the stupid-ass trick and hitting my boyfriend—thank you very much—you two are to leave the perimeter _immediately,_ or I will have to use force. Understand?"

Silence. Was Tomoyo really asking her _cousin_ to leave… just like _that_? There was doubt, but then again… take chances?

"Leave, damn it! You injured my boyfriend, and you're not getting away with it—related or _not_! The two of you'd better leave or I _will_ arrest you!"

"Time to scramble!" Meiling yelled evilly.

"Ughh." Sakura stuck out a tongue. "Who knew blood relatives are so untrustworthy?"

"You're telling me," he agreed.

They reached the pavement and were greeted by the people who were invited. They were waved at, and Sakura bowed her head from embarrassment while the other guy waved back casually and smiled. Of course, his face wasn't exposed like hers, and they were walking down the isle like a married couple, not to mention!

"Go!" Tomoyo spat.

They quickened their pace and were soon out the door. The shadow hovering over them was the bouncer—one of the nicest and biggest they've ever seen.

The prince laughed, and Sakura hit him.

"What's so funny?" she said.

"Oh, she's probably scared everybody, and they've _all_ left her!"

"It's what happens on Halloween."

The gates slid to either sides and let them through.

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked.

"Back when Tomoyo and I were still friends."

He grinned. "I see."

"Oh, shut up."

"What? I didn't say anything." He pretended to be innocent.

"You know what you're thinking."

"What _am_ I thinking?"

Sakura giggled. "No, my house is close, but you can be my escort."

"You can read my mind?"

She rolled her eyes.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Nope."

"Then let's get going."

He offered his arm and Sakura accepted it.

"Do you do this often?" she said, trying not to disturb the tranquility.

"Hmm?"

"I bet you do."

"Actually, I don't."

"Oh, really? Why not? You're such a sweet-talker."

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm masked."

"Speaking of which…." Sakura ignored the yellow house they had reached. "Can I see your face now?"

"You mean you can't make out what I look like?" he joked.

She frowned. "No…. Am I _supposed_ to?" she said with an attitude.

"Kinda."

"Hey!"

He laughed. "Just kidding."

"So, can I…?"

He nodded.

Sakura reached for his mask and lifted it—

"Sakura!" Touya interrupted. He had opened the door and was standing there, his face red and puffy like some old drunk.

"Oh—" Sakura had accidentally let go and let the mask hit him. "Sorry."

"That's okay." He rubbed his cheeks.

"Shut up, Touya!" she shot back.

"Don't use that language with me! You go and bring home a boy and don't even know his _face_?" He laughed contemptuously.

"You've been eavesdropping on me!"

"So what?"

"Argh, you're such a humiliation for a brother!"

He twitched an eye.

"Go in and give me some privacy!"

"Fine," he growled, throwing dirty looks at the prince. Touya went inside and shut the door.

"The lights are still on!" Sakura said.

It switched off, but she knew he was still spying from the window.

"Sorry…." she said to her escort.

"I understand."

"Did I hurt you much?"

"Nope."

"Umm…."

They were silent.

In a flash, he took off the mask and Sakura held the air in her lungs.

"Hey."

It was like another first meeting all over again….

"Hi." Her lips curled into a smile.

"My name is Li Syaoran. What's yours?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Well, nice to meet you, Sakura."

"And nice to meet you, too, Syaoran."

And she knew she was in love.

* * *

**Date: **October 29th to October 31st, 2005. 

**L.P.B.:** The date up there is sorta personal. Mistakes of any kind can be corrected, small or big. OOC can be ignored, since I'm tired of keeping in line. And I don't want to explain in detail, so the sentences were short. Yes, the ending was cheesy, but I love it! Thanks for the reviews! Happy Halloween! And read my other one-shot, too, will ya? Thanks lots!

Oh, and… (cough cough). Dedicated to Anne (Star's Light Cherry)… 'cause you happen to be there! Also, I'm considering to turn this into an original… but maybe not.

P.S.  
Please ignore:  
"Dark-haired under the moonlight and dressed so freakishly familiar to someone she had seen before, the guy's back was to her and he was chowing down on his foods." I just want it that way, okay? It doesn't have to be perfect, you know, although that'd be nice….


End file.
